


Hold It For Me

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Jared Padalecki, Humiliation, Kinky, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Naughty, Omorashi, Sub Jensen Ackles, Urination, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen doesn't want to disappoint his Dom.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Don't--Not Yet

The freeway is jammed with rush hour traffic, and Jensen is on his fifth coffee of the day. 

A strong pressure settled in his groin about three hours ago, but, per Jared, he hasn’t used the facilities at his office. 

The car in front of him suddenly slams on their brakes, and Jensen follows suit, pressing down on the brake pedal to avoid rear-ending them. 

His husband always claims he drives too close to the other cars, and maybe, he is right. 

He squeezes his thighs together and bites down on his lip. 

His work pants aren’t exactly roomy, so he unzipped them about ten minutes after he got in the car. But he’s so full with need that the teeth of the zipper are still digging into his skin. 

Glancing at the clock on the dash, he curses. It’s already almost six, and after he eventually gets to his exit, he still has a forty-five-minute drive to get to the old farmhouse he and Jared are fixing up. 

Jared likes the peace and quiet, but Jensen would have preferred someone a bit closer to his work. 

It does have advantages, though...

No one lives close enough to hear Jensen’s pained cries when they decide to get rough in the bedroom, and there’s less risk of a nosy neighbor calling the cops on Jared. It only happened once at their last place, but still-- talk about a mood killer. 

When they learned about BDSM play shortly after Jensen’s last promotion, it was a Godsend. He was stressed to the max thanks to his new position and the rougher sex allowed him to relax. 

Jared was a little hesitant, at first. He didn’t like the idea of hurting Jensen and worried about things going too far. 

But so far, Jared has turned into an excellent Dom. He’s willing to explore new things, while also knowing just how far to push Jensen. 

Like now, stuck in traffic, about to piss himself, Jensen is holding it because Jared told him to. This morning, before he left for work, Jared casually mentioned in his Dom voice that Jensen wasn’t allowed to go to the bathroom until he got home. 

Jensen loves pleasing Jared, so even though he’s sweating bullets and feeling slightly nauseous with how bad he needs to let go, he won’t until his Dom allows it. 

Gritting his teeth when he rounds the bend to see at least another fifteen to twenty minutes of traffic blocking the route to his exit, Jensen steels himself. 

He can do this. He’s a big boy and can hold it until he gets home. He’s done it a hundred times. 

He’s definitely not gonna wet himself in his truck...his dress slacks… and the really nice leather loafers Jared bought him for his birthday. 

He can hold it. 

A twinge in his bladder makes him wince. 

_...for Jared.  _


	2. Just a Little Longer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate or not, Jared is determined to have a lovely dinner with his husband.

For dinner tonight, Jared is making homemade pasta primavera. He’s already cut the pasta and transferred it into a pot of boiling water, and now, he’s working on the sauce. 

Turning the temperature down to let it simmer after he sprinkles in the oregano, tarragon, and basil, he wipes his hands on the apron around his waist and walks over to check on the garlic bread toasting in the oven. 

Everything smells delicious, the kitchen an aromatic mix of herbs and spices with an underlying scent of roasted garlic. 

He decided on pasta shortly after his husband left this morning. He felt a little bad about commanding Jensen to hold it all day, and the dish was one of Jensen’s favorites. 

“FUCK--JAY!” 

A loud crash comes from the foyer, and Jared hurries out to meet his sub. 

Jensen’s doubled over with his feet crossed and his hands shoved down his pants. He’s panting heavily. 

Jared has to focus to slip into his Dom headspace-- It’s hard to ignore Jensen’s obvious misery. He has to remind himself that Jensen gets off on this. It drives him wild when Jared denies him. 

Schooling his features into a slightly amused look, Jared crouches down in front of Jensen. “What’s the matter, hm? Do you need to piss yourself?” 

Jensen looks at him and nods his head. “Please, sir. I really need to go!” 

Trailing a finger down Jensen’s tear-stained cheek, Jared says firmly, “No.” 

Smirking, he stands and walks back into the kitchen to check on dinner. “Go sit down for dinner. It will be out in a minute.” 

He hears Jensen whimper as he leaves the room, but he has no doubt his husband will follow his instructions. 

Jensen gets off on humiliation, but he gets off on pleasing his Dom even more. 

After plating up the pasta and homemade sauce, Jared slices into the bread. He adds two pieces to each plate, then carries them into the dining room. 

Sure enough, Jensen is in the dining room- though he hasn’t made it to his seat. He’s walking very slowly, so as not to leak into his nice pants. 

If he wets himself now, Jared will make him wear his pissy clothes throughout dinner. 

By the time he finally arrives at the table, Jared has fetched their wine and is already seated. He doesn’t say a word while Jensen carefully lowers himself into the chair. 

Suddenly, he leans forward and clenches his jaw. 

“Sit up properly.” 

Jensen raises his head and lets out a slow breath. After a moment, he settles his shoulders back against the chair. 

Jared inhales the steam rising from the fresh pasta and takes his first bite. It tastes amazing. 

When he opens his eyes, he finds Jensen’s closed and his food untouched. 

Frowning, he says, “Don’t be rude. I cooked this meal for you.” He gestures to the pasta on Jensen’s plate. “Eat.” 

Grimacing as he removes one hand from his crotch so he can grasp his fork, Jensen spears some pasta and lifts it. He has to lean over the plate to eat it, though, and he gasps when he spurts into his pants. 

“You will not piss yourself at the dinner table-- Do you understand?” Jared says, eyes hard. 

Jensen nods. “Yes, sir.” 

“Now, I won’t tell you again--  _ Eat _ .” 

“Yes, sir.” 

They eat in silence, the only sound the clinking of their forks on the plates and the crunch of the garlic bread. 

Jensen thinks he may make it. He’s finished half of his dinner and somehow managed not to have any of his wine. 

Feeling confident, he lifts another bite of pasta to his lips. 

“Are you not thirsty?” 

He freezes.  _ Dammit _ . If Jared tells him to drink, he will, but there’s no way he can hold it if he does. 

Jared rises from his chair and picks up his almost-empty glass then walks over to Jensen. Jensen waits, anxious to see what his husband does next. 

If he didn’t have to piss so badly, his cock would be fully erect under his napkin. 

Without warning, Jared jerks Jensen’s chair back. 

“Shit!” Jensen yells. His fork clatters to the plate when he quickly grabs his dick to keep from losing control of his overfull bladder. 

Jared leans down with his face beside Jensen’s. “Watch your mouth,” he says, lifting his wine glass to Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen is beyond desperate, at this point, so he clamps his lips and turns his head. 

Jared scowls and grips the back of his head. “Drink it.” 

Jensen’s whine is met with a rough tug of his hair. He whimpers but obeys, parting his lips to allow the sweet wine into his mouth. 

He holds it there, not wanting to swallow. 

But Jared slaps his cheek lightly. “Swallow it.” 

Jensen shakes his head. His heavy cock is throbbing with need, and he shuffles his feet. He’s glad Jared chose not to tie him today. 

“Are you disobeying me, bitch?” 

The word makes a shiver run through Jensen. A few years ago, Jared would have never said it, but he’s become much more comfortable in their play lately, and Jensen loves it. It’s so degrading, so damn dirty-- so… nothing the real Jared would ever say to anyone… 

Jensen wants to beg, but the wine is still in his mouth, so he can’t. Instead, he pleads with his eyes. 

“You  _ know  _ what happens when you disobey me-” Jared says, setting the glass on the table and kneeling in front of Jensen. Arching his brow, Jared reaches for the waistband of Jensen’s pants. 

“No!” Jensen protests, wine dribbling down his chin onto his shirt. 

Jared dismisses him. “Lift up.” When his sub hesitates, Jared slaps the sole of Jensen’s foot. 

He hisses. 

“ _ Lift. Up. _ ” Jared hovers his hand near his other foot, daring him to refuse. 

Squeezing his thighs together, Jensen lifts his butt off of the chair so Jared can slip his dress pants down beneath his ass. The cool air hits his dick and he gasps as a few drops escape. 

“What did I say?” Jared sneers. 

“No pissing myself at the dinner table.” 

“So what are you going to do?” 

“Hold it,” Jensen murmurs miserably. The throbbing pain in his bladder is almost too much to bear… He wants so badly to let go, but he won’t. Not until Jared says to. 

Jared removes Jensen’s pants with efficiency then tells him to stand. 

“Sir--” Jensen starts.

Jared’s hand slapping his cheek makes him bite his lip. “I’m losing patience, bitch. Now--I said  _ stand up. _ So, get your ass out of that chair!” 

Jensen flinches, though his Dom’s rough words have his blood running hotter. God, he can’t wait for Jared to fuck him later. 

Once standing-slightly hunched because he no longer can stand up straight thanks to his desperation-, Jared points to the doorway. 

“Go into the living room and wait for me.” He grips Jensen’s chin with his fingers. “I want you on that couch, legs spread-- Do you understand?” 

Nodding, Jensen mumbles, “Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Now, go. I have to clean up in here, then, I’ll join you.” 

Jensen starts awkwardly waddling towards the door, but Jared calls out to him. 

“Oh, and, Bitch? If you touch your cock before I join you, I will lock it in a cage for a week.” 

Jensen’s hopes fall and he inwardly groans. He  _ hates _ the damn cock cage. It’s uncomfortable to sleep...or walk...or take a piss-- Hell, it’s uncomfortable, period. 

He nods to let his Dom know he understands the threat. 


	3. That's Right, Baby, Let It All Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a wet surprise in store for his sub.

Jared lets himself shake a little bit of the Dom off while he’s washing the dishes. It takes a lot out of him to be ‘mean’ to Jensen. 

He hurries through cleaning the kitchen and tidying the dining room, then recenters himself before he enters the living room. 

Like a good little sub, Jensen is indeed sitting on the couch with his knees apart and his hands fisted on his thighs. It’s obvious from a small damp spot, he’s almost reached his limit, so Jared quickly sits down at the other end of the couch. 

“Come here. Sit on my lap.” 

Jensen obeys, his cock dribbling when he moves to straddle Jared. He loops his arms over Jared’s head. 

Jared caresses his cheek. “What do you need,” he says softly, one hand resting on Jensen’s hip. 

He’s leaked twice since sitting on Jared. 

“Please...I-I need to piss, sir…” Jensen whimpers. 

“You want to piss in my lap, bitch? Get me all wet?” Jared’s words are even, but his dick is straining in his jeans. The idea of Jensen losing it on him…  “Answer me.” 

“I--yes, sir.” Jensen’s cheeks redden with the admission. 

Jared leans forward to lick the shell of Jensen’s ear.  _ “Then, do it,” _ he whispers. 

With a loud groan, Jensen stops holding back. 

The stream gushes over his thigh to soak into the crotch of Jared’s jeans, gathers along the edge of Jared’s thigh, and creates a warm puddle at the crook of Jensen’s knee. 

When the initial burst dies down, Jensen is able to gain control. He slows it to a trickle as he rests his forehead against Jared’s and kisses him. 

Still peeing, he starts to rock his hips. 

Jared grunts as Jensen’s warmth teases his heavy cock through the wet denim. 

_ “Want you to fuck me, sir…” _ Jensen murmurs against his lips. 

“Fuck…” Jared groans. In lieu of punishing him for talking without permission, Jared digs his fingers into Jensen’s skin and tells him to “Get on your hands and knees.” 

Jensen scrambles onto the empty part of the couch and spreads his knees so Jared can see the piss still leaking from his dick. Now that he isn’t about to burst, his arousal is straining against his belly. 

Jared gets up onto his knees on the pissy cushion and spits onto Jensen’s hole. 

Unable to resist the sexy blush of his cheeks, he slaps first one cheek, then the other before pressing the head of his dick against Jensen’s rim. 

He groans when Jensen contracts around him and slaps his ass to get him to stop moving. 

Then, he leans down until he’s draped over Jensen and can reach his cock. 

His dick jerks inside of Jensen when he encounters wetness.  “Are you still going?” he asks, arousal making his voice rough. 

Jensen rocks back against him. “Mhmm.”

The admission makes him break character for a minute. _"Jesus,_ __Jen…_ ”  _

Jared starts up a slow pace, pressing deep until he bumps into Jensen’s thick walls. 

He's got something special planned for tonight, but he's starting to doubt he can actually do it. 

Settling himself more comfortably, Jared pulls back just a little and closes his eyes. Stroking Jensen's hip with his thumb, he relaxes. 

Jensen gasps and goes down to his forearms when he feels Jared’s piss start to fill his ass. 

Jared waits until it is almost full before he continues fucking his husband. 

Warm pee gushes out around Jared’s dick and streams down his legs to join the pool of Jensen’s pee at Jared’s knees. 

“ _S_ _ hit--Jay! _ ” Jensen grabs the arm of the couch and digs his blunt nails into the fabric. He isn't supposed to call Jared anything other than 'sir' during play, but his husband caught him off guard. 

They’ve watched numerous videos of piss play, but Jared has never actually peed inside of him before. 

Jared is struggling to keep from coming. It’s...a whole other experience…emptying his bladder in his husband. He can still feel Jensen gripping him tight, but the sensation of the pee sloshing around his dick is new- exciting. 

He rather enjoys it. 

Jensen does, too, if the staggered breathing and jerky movement of his husband's hand on his dick is anything to go by.

“Shit! Jay--I-I’m gonna...Sir, can I--Fuck! I-I need to come! Sir! Please!” Jensen’s trying to follow the rules, but it’s really hard to focus when Jared is literally fucking the piss out of him.

_"Shit, yeah! Do it! Come for me--JEN!"_ Jared grunts, gripping Jensen’s hips hard in his hands as he drives himself in one last time.  Cum mixes with the urine already inside.

As soon as his dick slips free, the mixture starts running down the backs of Jensen's thighs. 

With permission granted, Jensen moans obscenely and fists his cock. After three rough tugs, he stripes the damp cushion with his cum.

They collapse on the soiled couch, breathless. The result of their messy play settling into the cushions while they cuddle. 

“Feel better?” Jared asks, adjusting so Jensen’s lying in front of him. 

Jensen grunts noncommittally. 

He’s always a little out of it after a mind-blowing orgasm, and having Jared pee inside of him was incredible. 

Still unable to find his words, he simply grasps his husband’s large hand and rests it on his lower belly. 

Jared snorts. “Seriously?” he says, running his thumb over the still-slightly rounded bulge of Jensen's bladder, “You  _ still  _ have to go?” 

“Mhmm…” 

Jensen bites his lip when Jared gently wraps his hand around his dick. He’s sensitive from coming but having Jared hold him is worth it.

Jared points Jensen’s dick towards the edge of the cushion and groans when it begins to darken. 

“Fuck, baby…” he says, mesmerized by his husband’s holding abilities. 

“Oh, God..." Jensen moans, "That feels so good…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhmm...fuck…” 

When the stream dies down to the last few spurts, Jared rubs his thumb over the head of his husband’s flaccid cock then tucks it against Jensen’s body. 

He kisses Jensen’s neck, and says, “We should probably get up…” 

Jensen wiggles back against him making Jared hiss. 

“Already?” he groans.

“If we don’t get the cushions in the wash, they’re going to dry.” 

“Dammit.” 

“Not to mention, you need a bath…” Jared chuckles. 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Jensen sits up. He has to admit, sitting on a soggy couch isn’t the most comfortable… 

“Fine--But I’m getting the whole treatment, got it?” He looks over his shoulder at Jared. “Bubbles, candles, bath salts-- all of it.” 

Jared smiles and leans up on his elbows to kiss his husband. “Whatever you want, baby.” 


End file.
